


sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody

by bennieandthejets



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Banter, Dialogue, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Road Trips, Sassy Taron, carpool karaoke, madderton - Freeform, they argue over nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennieandthejets/pseuds/bennieandthejets
Summary: Richard and Taron go on a road trip, and have flashbacks to filming Carpool Karaoke.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Taron Egerton, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! so I've posted a couple other Madderton fics on here, but this one I think is my favorite, because idk it's just Taron and Richard being in love and arguing over nothing and it's cute.  
> Umm I don't really have much else to say, so I hope you enjoy it!!

“Ready to go?” Richard asked as he started the car “Sure you’ve not forgotten anything?”

“Why are you so sure I have?” Taron asked. “I’m the more responsible one.”

“Sure you are.”

“Wanker.”

“Goddamnit, we haven’t even left yet and I’ve already annoyed you.”

“Not surprised.”

Richard pretended to pout, and Taron just gave him a cheeky smile and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Seriously though,” Taron started, “I’m so bloody excited for our little vacation. So start fucking driving already.”

“God, it’s going to be a long four days with you.”

It felt like forever since they had more than two days off together, so they decided to take the opportunity to go on a roadtrip to the mountains. Their busy schedules were both a blessing and a curse; they were lucky to be able to work so much, but it sometimes meant keeping them apart for weeks at a time, and forced their relationship to consist of FaceTime calls at odd hours, and short texts whenever they got the chance. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy it,” Taron promised. 

About ten minutes into their drive, Richard glanced over at Taron, who was spaced out, staring out the window and mindlessly humming along to the song that played. He smiled at his beautiful and peaceful boyfriend, but quickly shifted his eyes forward again when he remembered he was in fact driving. 

“Eyes on the road, Dicky,” Taron mumbled, not moving his focus from out the window. “Don’t go getting us killed before our vacation even starts.”

“Can’t help that I’ve got such a pretty boyfriend.”

Boyfriend. Richard liked the way it sounded when he said it, and he noticed Taron smile at it as well. They’d been officially dating for about four months, but the word still made them light up. 

Richard took his hand off Taron’s thigh so he could take a sip from his water bottle, and Taron took this as an opportunity to put his hand on Richard’s leg. He ran his hand up and down slowly, bringing it higher each time until it was brushing against the bulge in his jeans. Richard’s breath hitched and he turned once again towards Taron, this time their eyes meeting.

“What’d I say about eyes on the road, Madden?” Taron moved his hand higher to Richard’s belt buckle and undid it easily. 

“Fuck, T,” Richard said, “so we’re doing this already?”

“Oh, we absolutely are. Gotta make the most of this trip, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Richard breathed. 

Taron unzipped his jeans and pulled down the band of his boxers, and slid his hand down and palmed it against Richard’s half hard cock. Richard sucked in a breath and let it out through his nose slowly. 

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me senselss tonight,” Taron said. He pulled his hand away and brought it to his mouth so he could spit into it. Richard’s breath hitched again. 

Taron returned his hand to Richard’s dick and jerked him off. Afterwards he was forced to clean them up with a couple of napkins he found in the glove compartment - he hadn’t really thought that part through. Richard sat in the driver’s seat breathing heavily and wanting nothing more than a smoke. 

“Well, thanks for that,” Richard chuckled, “I’ll return the favour when I’m not driving.” 

Taron smiled, quite pleased with himself, and settled back down into his seat and put his feet up on the dashboard. 

“Taron, you’re going to get the car dirty,” Richard whined. 

“I think we already did. Seriously, you and your cars, Dicky, God,” Taron laughed. He thought it was kind of ridiculous but took his feet down anyway. 

Richard rolled his eyes but smiled. “You could make it up to me by playing some _good_ music.”

“Have I not been?” Taron gasped. “There you go insulting me again. I don’t know why I’m the one having to do all the ‘making up’ when you’re the one being rude to me.” 

“Goddamnit, you’re right,” Richard said, and since they were at a red light, leaned across the center console to give him a quick kiss. “Better?”

“I suppose.”

Taron scrolled through the playlists on his phone as Richard started to drive again. He decided on David Bowie, obviously - _Young Americans_ to be exact, because it was one of the songs they sang to on their episode of Carpool Karaoke, and filming it was one of Taron’s favorite memories of the two of them. 

When it started Richard broke out into a huge smile. He knew why Taron chose this. They broke out in song and danced to it as best they could while in the car. 

Richard thought back to filming the episode. They were just friends at that point - friends who constantly flirted with each other, but both thought the other was doing it in a platonic way. Looking back on it they realized how stupid they both were and laughed about it. And God, Richard thought, Taron was laying it on _thick_ that day but he was so convinced he was into him that he brushed it off as him just being friendly. 

-

_“We kissed a lot in this film,” Taron said._

_Fuck, Richard thought, so we’re talking about this then, hm? He suddenly got nervous, thinking back to all the times they kissed in it, and how much he wanted to kiss him again. So he turned it into a joke - like most things between them - and it was all fine._

_But then after some banter, Taron leaned across the seat to kiss Richard, and he panicked and turned that into a joke as well. He regretted that later because fuck he really wanted to actually kiss him. T_ _heir lips just barely brushed against each other and yet it set off sparks in Richard’s chest, so he had played it off as being gross in hopes that no one would notice._

_They kept going on laughing and chatting about nothing, and then Addicted to Love played. “Another kiss is all you need.” They locked eyes and for a split second Richard swore there was some sort of tension between them. But Taron quickly turned away and Richard once again brushed it off as nothing._

_And then they filmed them running around different spots in London and taking selfies, and during one of the photos Taron kissed Richard’s cheek and oh god there were those damned sparks in his chest again. They’d done a lot more while filming the movie - for fucks sake they’d rolled around basically naked in bed together - so something so small shouldn’t have made Richard feel the way he did. But goddamn did it do something to him._

-

And now here they were, months later, headed on a romantic vacation, kissing and giving each other hand jobs in the car. Oh, how things had changed. 

“Alright,” Richard said once the song had ended, “that was a good choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading :)) and know that kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
